


Take Care Of You

by Brook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Season/Series 01, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Smut, Torture, marcus saving abby, marcus taking care of abby, villain Jaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook/pseuds/Brook
Summary: On the Ark men and women weren’t equals. Women lived to serve and pleasure men only, and had no rights. Every so often all the newly seventeen year old girls were auctioned off to the highest bidders, and whoever was willing to pay the most got to marry the girl.This way all fertile women would have a child and the human race could ensure it’s survival. The sons that were born would grow up to become doctors, engineers and leaders, the daughters a new breeding opportunity.Abby Griffin had been lucky, she’d been won by Jake Griffin, a kind and wholehearted man who had treated her as an equal. They’d had a daughter together and had lived happily. But Thelonius Jaha, chancellor of the Ark, had always been jealous of Jake, and had always made advanced towards Abby.And who will stop Jaha when Jake is gone?





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I'm probably going to hell for writing this, but once the idea got into my brain it nestled there and I just had to put it down. Let me be clear that this is in no way how I think we should see women. This story leans into all the mysogony that's currently still plaguing the world, I actually feel ashamed for even thinking of this plot. Still, I did wanna write it, but I do wanna make sure that I don't give anyone the wrong impression, cause this is by no means a healthy or acceptable fic. Though, of course, it's absolutely okay to enjoy this kink.

On the Ark men and women weren’t equals. Women lived to serve and pleasure men only, and had no rights. Every so often all the newly seventeen year old girls were auctioned off to the highest bidders, and whoever was willing to pay the most got to marry the girl. 

This way all fertile women would have a child and the human race could ensure it’s survival. The sons that were born would grow up to become doctors, engineers and leaders, the daughters a new breeding opportunity. 

Abby Griffin had been lucky, she’d been won by Jake Griffin, a kind and wholehearted man who had treated her as an equal. They’d had a daughter together and had lived happily. But Thelonius Jaha, chancellor of the Ark, had always been jealous of Jake, and had always made advanced towards Abby. 

Knowing better than to mention this to Jake, and risk him angering the chancellor in the process, she’d kept it to herself for years. She could handle Jaha, and she wasn’t going to endanger Jake. 

Their daughter Clarke was married to the chancellor’s son, Wells Jaha. Unlike his father Wells was a decent man. Abby could see that he treated her daughter well and so she was content. 

It had all changed when they were at a formal gathering, all the station leaders, councillors and their wives. Jaha had been hounding her all evening, but it was nothing she couldn’t manage so she’d taken it in stride. 

Only this time Jake took notice of the inappropriate touches, the lingering hands on her ass and shoulders, the accidental graces of her breasts. He’d confronted the chancellor and had slammed him into the wall before the guards had bodily removed him. 

The chancellor had floated him for his crimes. 

So Abby found herself in the communal living spaces for unwanted women. All men prefered wives who could still give them an heir, so widows and infertile girls found themselves here. They still served to pleasure men, but only when summoned to their chambers. They spent the rest of their days their smalls bedrooms. 

Jaha had been requesting her presence almost three times a week in the six months since Jake had died, so it wasn’t a surprise when a knock sounded on her door. They’d made a deal that every fifth time she came to see him she would get to see Clarke, and Abby knew full well that he held all the power so she’d agreed easily. She’d have done worse if it meant she would get to see her daughter. 

No other men ever demanded her because they all knew how the chancellor felt about her and so when she went to open her door she expected fully to hear his name, only it wasn’t. 

“Marcus Kane, Alpha station, B block, room 216” said Nygel, the woman they’d put in charge of everyone else. Before Abby could respond she’d moved on and Abby sagged back against the wall. 

She hadn’t heard that name in years. Kane had been friends with both Jake and Thelonius, making him both trustworthy and dangerous at the same time, but he’d been stationed in the prison section a few years back and since then she hadn’t seen him. 

It made no sense for him to request her. They’d hardly ever talked and if anything Kane was a company man, why would he be so blatantly defying Thelonius just to see her? 

Abby put on the outfit Jaha had gotten her for going out. It wasn’t much, just a plain tank top and tight jeans, but it was cleaner and better cut than her regular outfit. 

Straightening out her hair she left her room and went to wait in line until she was cleared to leave the communal living space. 

The walk to Kane’s room was quiet. No one really paid attention to her, it wasn’t unusual to see women walking in random parts of the Ark to get to an appointment. The only ones that gave her strange looks were the men who knew her by name and reputation, and thus knew she wasn’t on her way to the chancellor. 

She found his door easily enough and took a deep breath before knocking. The door flew open immediately, as if he’d been waiting nearby for her to arrive. There was a nervous energy around him that she couldn’t put her finger on, but he smiled at her when their eyes met. 

“Councillor Kane” Abby said, trying to keep the animosity and uncertainty she felt out of her voice. This was uncharted territory for her, and she wanted to keep as much power to herself as she could. 

His face was an open book and the same uncertainty she felt was written all over it. There was something else there too, something that felt like determination, and it made her all the more curious about why he’d had her summoned. 

Kane stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. Abby knew better than to argue by now. In the beginning she’d been vocal and physically opposing every chance she got, till the point where she had to be dragged to and from Jaha’s room by the guard. 

But she’d soon learned that her fighting back only made Jaha revel in the challenge and the chance to tie her up, and so she’d learned to take it. She still wasn’t the most docile of women, and she sure as hell wasn’t going take everything lying down, but Marcus was unfamiliar to her, and so it was better to tread with care.

His room was sparse. Because he was a councillor it was relatively large but he hadn’t dressed it up with anything and it was clear by the bags on the floor that he’d only just moved in. 

Abby stood near the door, facing Kane, and as he moved further into the room she followed him with her gaze. 

He paced up and down the room, dragging a hand through his hair. Abby took a moment to really take him in. His hair was longer and more unkempt than she’d ever seen it, a scraggly beard on his jaw. He no longer looked like the man she’d known years ago, this Marcus seemed more compassionate. 

“You’re probably wondering why I requested you” Marcus blurted out suddenly. He stopped walking to look at her but she merely tilted her head slightly. She was, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“When Jaha sent me away, I had no idea what he was going to do…” He started, but then he backtracked, “But no, that’s not the point. The point is that the current system that’s in place is barbaric”. 

“It is” She agreed, “but it’s also not going to change”. She stated it matter of factly. As long as most of the men on the Ark were content with the state of being there wouldn’t be anyone brave enough to stand up to it. 

Marcus looked defeated, “I know, I know. But Jake, he wanted to do better, he was always a better man. That’s why he chose you, he wanted to protect you. He loved you”. 

Abby felt anger bubble up inside her chest. “Don’t talk to me about my husband!” She snapped out, and he visibly recoiled. “You weren’t here, so don’t you dare say his name”. 

“But I should have been” Marcus admitted quietly, “I wasn’t here and I should have been. I know what kind of man Thelonius is, and I should have protected Jake from him”. The confession did nothing to ease the fury that had taken over her. 

“We always knew how he felt about you” Marcus continued, “always saw the possessiveness in his eyes when he looked at you… Jake would’ve chosen you anyway, but he was extra determined because of Jaha”. 

Marcus paused and took a deep breath, chest rising exponentially. Abby merely scowled, arms crossed tightly over her chest. “What’s your point Marcus?! It’s over, it doesn’t matter anymore. Jaha floated Jake. He won”. 

The final sentence came out in such obvious defeat that it even surprised Abby, she’d meant it to be harsh. Marcus quickly took a step toward her, arm outstretched as if to touch her, but he pulled back at the last moment. 

“No, we can’t let that happen” He shook his head. “I know I failed Jake, but I wanna do better. Let me help you Abby, let me protect you”. 

Abby’s hand snapped out so fast she hardly saw it happen. Her slap resounded throughout the empty room and left a red imprint on his cheek. “I don’t need your pity Marcus Kane!” She growled, “nor do I need your guilt inspired protection. I have more self respect than that”. 

She made her way to the door and shook off the hand Marcus put on her arm. “Abby please,” he pleaded, “I’m sorry, just let me help you”. 

With all the force she could muster she pulled open the door and slammed it into the wall. “I can take care of myself” She bit out. Marcus looked around uncomfortably, even though there weren’t any people around.

“If you leave now they’ll know you disobeyed orders” He whispered, but it lacked any threat, coming out concerned instead, “At least stay until curfew, they’ll float you if you don’t”. 

It was a real possibility, but right now Abby couldn’t care less. “Then they’ll float me”. And with that she stormed off, back to her dormitory. 

She got a few curious glances when she got back but Nygel wasn’t around and so she got away with just shutting herself in her room and pacing until she calmed down. 

It took nearly an hour for Abby to calm down enough to sit down for longer than a minute and when she finally did the door to her room was suddenly harshly pulled open. 

Nygel was standing in the doorway, a guard only a step behind her, and Abby knew enough to know that that meant trouble. 

She’d never really been in trouble before. Being Thelonius’ favorite came with some perks and his propensity for dominating made that she got away with quite a lot, at least in the usual sense. 

Now though, she could see she wasn’t going to get off so easily. Nygel stepped into the room and aside so that the guard could enter too, a shock baton at the ready in his right hand. 

Internally Abby’s primal instincts were at war. Part of her wanted to cower in a corner and protect herself as best she could, the other part wanted to stand her ground defiantly and not show any fear. 

Her stubbornness won out and she stood up, head held high, hands balled to fists at her sides. Nygel smirked at her defiance. The older woman had wanted an excuse to hurt her for a while now, and seemed all too pleased that an opportunity to do so had finally presented itself. 

“Well, well, well” Nygel taunted, “Perfect Abby Griffin. Back early from a visit to our beloved councillor, how ever did that happen?”. The sneer was meant to get a reaction out of her, but Abby wouldn’t give her the satisfaction, and so she kept her mouth shut. 

The guard walked further into the room and around Nygel, handing her the shock baton as he went. 

Abby slowly backed away until her back hit the wall. Her room was small so it only gave her a couple of feet more breathing room but it was better than nothing. Obstinacy was one thing but her self preservation instincts were taking control. 

Once the guard got his handcuffs around her wrist, and hung around the hook (that had specifically been placed on the ceiling for just such an occasion) all would be lost. She’d do anything to delay the inevitable. 

The guard slammed into her forcefully, forcing all the air from her lungs. Abby struggled to break free but it was no use. She was small and untrained, and within seconds he had the cuffs locked around her wrists. 

Nygel laughed and let the shock baton run through her fingers. “Not so tough now are we? It seems being the chancellor’s pet will only get you so far”. 

With a snarl Abby tried to lash out, but the guard held her by her shoulders tightly and made it impossible for her to move. He pulled her underneath the ring and forced her arms up so he could string her up. 

When his work was done he moved into the corner near the door, giving Nygel free reign to do as she pleased. The woman stalked slowly forward, predator hunting prey. “No Jaha here to save you now”. 

Abby’s body was coiled tight with tension as she eyed the baton. Begging and pleading wouldn’t help her now and she wasn’t going to give Nigel the satisfaction, so she just stood there waiting. 

Nygel kept her waiting purposely, drawing out the moment before the pain. She walked in a circle around Abby so when the shock baton finally hit she didn’t see it coming. 

The pain was excruciating. It felt as if all her nerve endings were on fire. Her jaw slammed shut as she writhed in place, her bound wrists the only thing keeping her up right. 

Right before she was about to blackout Nygel pulled away again and Abby took in a shuddering breath, trying to get her bearings before the next shock hit.

Nygel came up behind her, so close Abby could feel her every exhale in her neck. The older woman ran her hands up her sides and Abby tried to squirm away, but powerful fingers kept her locked in place. 

“Stay right there honey, I don’t think it’s painful enough quite yet”. Then Nygel slowly inched up her top, not stopping until it was past her breasts, baring both them and her back. Abby felt dread coil in her stomach and even the guard looked slightly uncomfortable now. 

Then without warning Nygel stepped away and shocked her several times in quick succession. Abby couldn’t help but let out a whimper and Nygel laughed maliciously. “That’s right princes, scream for me, I know you want to”. 

She kept up a string of short dabs, and Abby lost count of how many times she was hit as she grit her teeth. 

With one final, drawn out, shock Nygel stepped away again and Abby tried to compose herself, to prepare herself for what would come next. 

Nygel walked around her, trailing the baton over the bare skin of her waist, and then tracing it in little circles around her nipple. “You don’t have to do this” Abby pleaded, and the look that came over Nygels face was so viciously content that Abby had to close her eyes. 

A click, and then white hot pain shot through her chest. The sensitive skin of her areola felt as if it was being torn off, and Abby couldn’t help herself. She screamed in agony. 

Suddenly the guard’s voice waded through the fog in her brain. “Mad’m” He urged, trying to get Nygel's attention. But the older woman was too busy enjoying herself to hear him. He tried again. “Mad’m”. 

This time she took notice and she sharply turned towards him. “What?!”. The guard looked slightly fazed but carried on nonetheless. “I’ve just been informed that councillor Kane is here, he’s requested to see both you and Griffin”. 

A slightly worried look crossed over Nygel’s features and Abby felt pleased despite herself. Even though she wasn’t any more at ease with the fact that Marcus had shown up to see her, it still helped that Nygel was even more rattled. 

“Fine,” Nygel snapped, “You get her down and presentable. I’ll go see what he wants”. With that she stalked out of the room. 

The guard pulled her shirt down and carried her to the bed with brisk efficiency. With a start she realised he must’ve done this at least a dozen times and her stomach churned. 

He put her down gently where she would fall against her pillow if she toppled over and then moved to uncuff her wrists. She revelled in the freedom and rubbed her hands over them, trying to work out the sores. 

After giving her a minute of breathing room the guard put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her to stand. “Let’s go”. She didn’t have the energy to fight him off, nor did she want to worsen the strain on her back, so she just complied. 

They walked to the office in silence, and before long they could hear the sound of Marcus’ voice drifting towards them. Abby couldn’t make out what he was saying yet, but it was clear from his tone that he was angry. 

The moment she entered the room Marcus fell silent and rushed to her, concern in his eyes. He laid a hand on her back and she winced slightly at the contact. “Abby, are you alright?”. 

Abby nodded stiffly but kept her gaze focussed on the floor. Nygel, probably in a hurry to change the subject, turned to the guard. “Councillor Kane here has just informed me that he has claimed Abby Griffin as his own and that he sent her here early so that she could pack her things”. 

At that Abby’s eyes shot up and she glared at Marcus in confusion and anger. Either not noticing her turmoil or choosing to ignore it Nigel carried on, “Could you please collect her things so that she can leave with her new husband in a moment?”. 

The guard nodded and left the room, and Nygel turned back to Marcus. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding councillor, but we just can’t take any chances, I’m sure you understand”. 

Marcus was obviously seething on the inside but he kept his anger contained for now, knowing it would only delay their departure. “Of course, but if you don’t mind we’ll be leaving now”. He left no room for argument and decisively guided Abby out of the room. 

Now that he’s claimed her it would be the height of disrespect to start arguing with him then and there, so Abby kept quiet for now. She simply followed him and let him lead her out. 

The guard handed over her things and without further adue they made their way back to Marcus, no their, quarters. 

The moment the door closed behind them Marcus unceremoniously dropped the bag on the floor and rounded on her. “Show me your back”. Abby crossed her arms over her chest, scowl firmly in place, “No”. 

Marcus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Show. Me. Your. Back” He said again, emphasizing each word. 

“Or what?” Abby taunted, “You’ll make me? Is that how it’s going to be from now? Is that why you claimed me? Does it make you feel in control?”. 

All at once all the anger seemed to dissipate from Marcus and his shoulders slumped. “No, if I wanted control I could’ve picked anyone else. I care about you Abby, what will it take for you to realise that I just wanna help you”. 

The sincerity in his voice caught her by surprise so that for a moment she forgot to argue. Instead she just gingerly pulled her tank top over her head and bared her back to him, acutely aware of her nudity. 

Marcus stepped closer and carefully inspected the burns on her back. “Shit, that looks like it hurts”. He gently stroked the skin around the marks, taking care not to put on too much pressure, but Abby still couldn’t suppress a wince. 

“It’s fine” Abby gritted out through clenched teeth, but Marcus saw right through her. “I’m going to kill them for this” and his tone was so filled with uncontained fury that she instantly believed it wasn’t an idle threat. 

Abby felt herself get angry too, at his insistence to play the hero, his insistence to safe her. “You’re such a goddamn inspiring martyr. Did you even think this through? One step out of line and they’re going to float you for it.”. They both knew she meant Jaha, but it didn’t need to be said out loud. 

“And then what?” She continued, “What good does that do? We’ll be right back where we started. Don’t do this to yourself Marcus, don’t let the guilt you feel towards Jake get you killed. He deserves better than that. I deserve better than that”. 

It was quiet for so long after her outburst that Abby thought he was gonna ignore her altogether, but then he finally let out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll let it go. But I’m still going to help you”. 

Accepting this as her due for now Abby kept still and let him worry about her. “I should have some ointment left that might help” Marcus said as he made his way to the bathroom. “It’s meant for bruises but it should at least dull the pain a little and lessen the swelling”. 

By the time he returned to the living room she’d made her way further into the room, standing in front of the couch. He sidled up behind her and she could hear the telltale sound of a jar being opened, the lid dropping to the coffee table. 

“This might hurt a bit”. He said as he cautiously started salving her wounds. It did ache a little, but he hardly put on any pressure and the cool creme felt incredible against her heated skin. 

When he was done with her back he turned her around and Abby instinctively covered her breasts with her arms, wincing as they rubbed against her sensitive nipple. 

Concern flooded Marcus’ features and he laid a hand on her shoulder. “Where else did she hurt you?”. Abby stayed stubbornly silent and averted her gaze. 

“Abby…” He said warningly, not backing down. She begrudgingly lowered her arms to her side, muscles coiled tight, and showed him the damage. 

His eyes grew wide, pupils dilating noticeably as he took in her breasts, eventually settling on the reddened nipple. A blush spread over his cheeks, but he kept his face in check and simply dipped his thumb in the ointment. 

His fingers grazed her breast and he set to work, rubbing small circles on her sore skin. The reaction of her body was instantaneous. Despite the dull pain his movements caused she could still feel the pleasure building up, desire curling low in her belly. 

Suddenly overcome by shame and annoyance at her body’s reaction she violently pushed his hand away. “I can do that myself” She snarled, trying to mask her confusion. 

“Damnit Abby just let me help you!” He all but shouted. She felt her hackles rising, giving into the anger instead of the now obvious desire she felt to let him comfort her. 

“Like you’re doing by claiming me?” She asked, “Your incessant need to take care of me is going to get you killed. You’ve already angered Thelonius, who knows what he’ll do”. 

A look crossed over his face that she couldn’t place and his frustration seemed to melt away. “You care about me” He suddenly said, amusement clear in his voice. Abby scowled. “No, I just don’t wanna see you die, there’s a difference”. 

“You’re so stubborn you can’t even admit to caring about me” He exclaimed, frustration returning as quickly as it had gone. “God you’re infuriating”. And then, with two quick strides, he closed the gap between them and crashed his mouth into hers. 

Abby returned his kiss with just as much fervor, mouth opening to invite him in, teeth nipping at his lips. He kissed her hungrily, licking his way inside with an unkempt possessiveness, that felt oddly fitting. 

Her hands scrabbled at his shirt for purchase, dragging him impossibly closer, but it wasn’t enough. She needed skin on skin contact, needed his bare chest to press against her nipples. 

Pushing his jacket of his shoulders, she made a grab for his shirt. Marcus groaned as she broke the kiss momentarily so that she could pull it over his head, and attacked her mouth once more the moment it lay discarded on the floor. 

It had been over six months since she’d been kissed with this much passion. After Jake died there had only been Jaha, and she’d never felt even a hint of connection with him. 

Now though, with Marcus, she felt sparks of electricity coursing through her, setting her every nerve ending on edge. 

It was easy to lose all coherent thought at the feel of Marcus’ hands roaming all over her body. He was simultaneously forceful yet also highly mindful of her aching back, and it made her heart flutter. 

Abby pushed him on the couch but as soon as she did so he shook his head. Climbing onto his lap she eyed him questioningly. “What? Do you not wanna do this?”. 

The bulge in his pants spoke to the contrary and Abby smirked slightly as she deliberately let her gaze linger on his tented trousers. Marcus still had a serious look on his face, and he wrapped his hands around the backs of her thighs. “Not like this”. 

In one swift movement he stood up from the couch, lifting her up with him and forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed with care. 

She tried to drag him on top of her but he was gone before she could properly hold on to him. Marcus stood at the edge of the bed and toed of his boots, before he turned to her. 

Abby leaned up on her elbows and gazed at him. “Marcus, what are you doing?”. He unbuttoned her pants as he smiled at her, “Taking care of you”. The adoration in his eyes was so achingly sweet that Abby felt her heart twinge. 

He took his time undressing her, and then himself, letting his ravenous gaze flicker over her body with undiluted lust. 

When he was done he climbed on top of her, one knee between her thighs. Abby tried to grind her hips against him, hoping to take back some semblance of control, but he held her down and pinned her hands above her head. 

He set a torturously slow pace, first kissing her, then moving to her neck, her shoulders and finally her breast. He sucked and nibbled gently, making her arch her back in response. 

Finally he let go of her wrists, sliding his hands down her sides until they came to rest on her hips. Anticipation coiled in her gut as Marcus used his elbows to push her legs further apart, breathing in deeply. 

Her sex was already glistening with wetness, but the intensity with which he was focussed on it made a new flood of moisture well up. 

Jake had been a good lover, but they’d mostly stuck to just sex, skipping over foreplay. He’d only gone down on her a handful of times in the beginning of their marriage and despite his enthusiasm he’d never gotten really good at it. 

Abby had a feeling Marcus might be different. 

He lifted his head to meet her eyes. Abby’s entire body was thrumming with need. “Marcus…” She pleaded, and he took the utterance of his name as permission. 

His tongue licked a long line along her cunt, ending with a flick against her clit. Abby moaned in pleasure and she could tell Marcus was smiling at the effect he had on her. 

He kept up a string of licks, short alternated by long, pace varying to keep her on her toes. He lapped up all her juices and brought her to the brink of orgasm only to slow down again and delay it even longer. 

Abby felt giddy with pleasure. Her whole body was loose and she couldn’t tell up from down anymore, but she didn’t care. Her hands fisted the sheets and Marcus head was still between her thighs and that was all that mattered. 

Little moans of pleasure left her lips as she came close to the edge again but it wasn’t enough. “Marcus please, I need…” she halted, not used to asking for what she wanted. 

He lifted his head, his eyes filled with adoration. She groaned at the loss of contact and wrapped her calves around his back to try and force him down again, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Tell me what you need Abby and I’ll give it to you. Anything”. His voice was so sincere she couldn’t help but believe him. “I need something inside” She whispered, “Please”. 

And with one swift movement he moved his hand to her pussy and slid in a finger. He was careful, starting with just one, but she was completely soaked and he glid in easily enough. 

Abby groaned as he added a second, and then a third, throwing her head back into the mattress. Marcus pumped into her at an increasing pace, and she felt her walls start clenching. 

“Marcus….” She pleaded, and it was enough, he knew what she needed without her having to say more. He brought his head down and sucked greedily on her clit. 

It was just what she needed. She tumbled over the edge of the cliff, right into orgasm. It was so intense that she cried out and had to close her eyes. Marcus just kept going, guiding her through and he didn’t stop. 

Her clit was so sensitive she felt faint with it, but he kept suckling and moving his fingers. He pushed into her further than he’d done so far and touched a spot inside that made lightening shoot through her limbs and she crashed right into a second orgasm. 

Marcus rode out her climax and gently stroked her down, extracting his fingers and pressing a soft kiss against her sensitive cunt. Then he moved back up to her head and laid down beside her, watching her as she came down. 

Abby’s breathing was ragged, body still limp. She’d just had the most intense climax of her life and she couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction as she lay there contentedly. 

Marcus traced idle circles on her stomach with his hand while he waited and finally Abby opened her eyes again, rolling her head to the side so she could look at him. He too was smiling satisfactory but not in a way that made her feel like it was self-complacent, more like he was just thoroughly enjoying seeing her pleasure. 

“That was…” She started saying, but no words seemed adequate enough. “That was amazing” She said at last, settling for the closest thing. Then she kissed him, and she could still taste herself on his lips. 

He deepened the kiss immediately and rolled her on her side so he could press her close against him, arms wrapped around her lower back and shoulders. Only then was she reminded that while she may have had a turn already, he was still achingly aroused. 

Abby ground her hips against him and he groaned into her mouth. She tried to roll him on top of her but to her surprise he didn’t let her. Instead he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, letting her straddle his waist. 

This wasn’t a position she had ever tried before and a self consciousness she hadn’t felt yet made itself known. 

Her uncertainty must have shown on her face because Marcus brought his hand up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re in charge. Just do whatever feels right”. 

He was letting her take the lead, showing her they were equals and just how much he trusted her, as well as being mindful of her back. It brought up a whole range of emotions she was not ready to deal with yet so instead she just focussed back on him. 

Abby scooted down his body, so that she was straddling his legs instead, just far enough down that she could easily reach his cock. 

His cock was big. Not as long as Jake had been but slightly wider, and certainly bigger than Jaha. She revelled in the sight and felt herself getting more aroused and confident. This was something she could do, this was something she was good at. Jakes had loved this and so she’d done it often, and had learnt quite a lot about giving a man pleasure. 

Grabbing his shaft she started pumping up and down slowly, getting him even harder than he’d been previously. Then she swirled her thumb over the slit on his head and Marcus groaned as a little precum dripped out. 

This was her cue and she bent down, kissing his sensitive head and flicking her tongue over it. His cock twitched at the sensation, which only spurred Abby on more, and she started licking and suckling all over, making a path down his length and back up again. 

She kept up this pace for a little while, getting him worked up but not getting him to the edge yet. It was torturous for Marcus and he started bucking up his hips. Abby just pulled away when he did and gave him a chastising pat against his thigh. 

“Abby…” Marcus groaned, and she smirked at him. “What do you want Marcus?” She playfully asked, but secretly she worried if it would make him regret giving her control, and more importantly, make him take it back. 

But he seemed content to beg. “Please, god, just please, I need more”. Abby was happy to comply. 

She bent down and took his cock into her mouth, starting with the tip and slowly inching downward. it had been a while since she’d done this so she went slowly, working past her gag reflex until she had him completely sheathed in her mouth. 

Marcus moaned in pleasure as she started to bop her head up and down, and he fisted a hand into her hair to guide her. There was something comforting about the way he held on, not possessive but merely caring, as if he just wanted to touch more of her, and comfort her too. 

She could feel him getting closer to his climax, felt his cock twitch as he neared the edge. Before she could speed up her movements anymore however he cupped her face in his palms and gently forced her up. 

“Not like this” He said, “Please, I wanna be inside you”. The request showed so much vulnerability, his face so open, that Abby didn’t even consider denying him. 

As Abby made her way back up his body, Marcus surged up and claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. She happily kissed him back and dragged her fingers through his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. 

She positioned herself above his cock and grasped it in her hand, then she gently lowered herself down on top of him, sheathing him inside her to the base. 

She’d already been wet enough to take him even before her orgasm, and working on him had made her practically drip, so he slid in easily enough. His width made for a pleasurable stretching sensation and it was enough to make her moan. 

Marcus’ hands landed on her hips and he helped her rise off him, only to slam her back down again, meeting her with a thrust of his own. 

It was amazing seeing this side of him. Still so controlled, but raveling at the edges as his pleasure became too much and he started losing it. Abby deliberately rolled her hips and was delighted at the moan it brought from his lips. 

Neither of them were gonna last long at this rate. Abby picked up her rhythm, determined to make him lose control, lose himself, before she did. 

Marcus was coming apart at the seams. His fingers were digging into her flesh so hard Abby was sure they were gonna leave bruises. He was meeting every one of her movements, but his movements were starting to get erratic with his impending orgasm. 

But he was still keeping back, a sort of frantic desperation in his eyes. “Let go Marcus” She whispered, giving him permission. But instead of climaxing he suddenly flipped them over, so quickly she couldn’t even track how. It hurt her back slightly but before she could focus on it he started moving again. 

And then he was pounding into her at a new angle and Abby had to throw her head back in pleasure. With every thrust he hit the spot inside of her that made her see stars. 

Her walls were contracting and it was clear by the smile on his face that Marcus could tell. “Come for me Abby” he said, and he brought a hand between their bodies to stroke her clit. 

It did the trick. 

Abby came so hard she could hardly breath. Marcus followed her right over the edge but he kept pumping in and out of her, riding out their orgasms with a fierce determination. 

Finally he just collapsed on top of her, and Abby wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, to keep him there, keeping him inside just a little bit longer. Marcus happily obliged and burrowed his face into the crook of her neck. 

After a while she felt herself dropping off slightly, body exhausted by two arkshattering orgasms. Marcus must’ve sensed it too cause he moved to roll off of her, and she reluctantly let him go. 

He didn’t go far, just rolled on his back, and in the process he pulled her with him, pulling her flush against his body. Abby pillowed her head on his chest and tangled her leg between his, enjoying being so close to him. 

For the first time in a long time Abby felt peaceful. There was still a lot they were going to have to deal with, a lot that was going to change, but right now they were just going to sleep in each others arms. 

Before she could let herself drift off entirely she looked up at Marcus’ face. His eyes were closed and his breathing evening out. “Marcus?” Abby said, trying to get his attention. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her sleepily. “Hmmf?”. 

“Thank you for taking care of me”.


End file.
